The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a boot method, and a boot program.
A demand for preventing an embedded device or the like from executing a program created or tampered by a third party (an unintended person) is increasing in recent years.
One of techniques achieving this demand is secure boot that checks and verifies program integrity (for example, see WO/2009/044533). Specifically, WO/2009/044533 describes performing a Hash operation for a code image of a software module at boot time and collates the result of the Hash operation and a measured value of a certificate.